SR388: Aftermath
Planet of Evolution, a year after the BSL crashed onto the surface of planet SR388 things went from bad to worse as rapid evolution of native species started to evolve into terrifying creatures. The first lifeforms to evolve into a more semi-sentient beings were Kroads and then other mutations occurred on the planet. Then the remains of the BSL were used by the Kroads as building materials for their underground hive-cities and then learned to weld the metal with their own acid. The Arachnus Invasion The Arachnus attacked the Kroads claiming the hive-cities for themselves. Then some Kroads fled to the ruins of the Chozo people and established a colony there and multiplied rapidly. The Kroad Queen was born in the hive taking the role of matriarch of the hive-cities. After all the Arachnus efforts to eradicate the Kroads was a complete disaster evidence of the fight against Queen Kroad was also a terrible loss. The Kroads dominated over the Arachnus and then other creatures started to become endangered by the Kroads. BSL Recovery Team Expedition #01 The First BSL Recovery Team was sent to planet SR388 to investigate the bio-signs of the planet and were horrified by the discovery of a new colony of lifeforms that were not native to the planet and then they also found evidence of the wreckage of the BSL was being used by that very lifeforms or lifeforms that detected by the ship's computer. Captain Anthony Dawson made the following account "An unknown lifeforms has been working on a series of hive like cities on planet SR388 and I'm not sure what happened to the BSL and frankly I'm not sure if it's just an isolated incident or something else more sinister related" Then evidence of the new lifeforms building an enormous megastructure called a hive-city was first discovered by a biologist who came up with the term. BSL Recovery Team Expedition #02 The Second BSL Recovery Team were sent to the planet to determine how much has changed but when they arrived on the they discovered that a rapid growth of vegetation and poisonous plants has been growing in the area of the crash site. Also evidence of discarded egg shells were found in random places and then foot prints of a massive lifeform has been discovered. It's been a year since the first expedition to planet SR388 and the Recovery Team was on the planet and already new creatures of various shapes and forms were evolving on the planet's new ecosystem and some were very hostile to humankind. A scientist was stung by a parasitic wasp like insect. He was pronounced dead in five days and then decomposed rapidly. BSL Recovery Team Expedition #03 The SR388 Wasp incident left the Galactic Federation shaken and then the Third Expedition came and the BSL Recovery Team was sent once again to see if in fact the wreckage of the BSL was being used by an unknown lifeform to build hive like cities. This time they were armed with weapons and gear to handle the threat that laying ahead. They arrived on SR388 during the night and then set up to spend the next nine months researching the area and also to try to figure out what happened on the planet's surface. This is a recording of an innocent that took place at the landing site: "Today my fellow researchers and I were scouting the planet of SR388 and found that it was being colonized by a huge population of lifeforms and suddenly an enormous explosion in one of the many caverns just occurred. I wasn't sure what it was but it was loud and strong enough to knock over five scout members. At that time I was carrying a scientist whose leg was badly injured by a chunk of stone, that's when I realized that we were going to be in a lot of trouble with the native lifeforms that were on this planet" BSL Recovery Team Expedition #04 BSL Recovery Team Expedition #05 BSL Recovery Team Expedition #06 BSL Recovery Team Expedition #07 BSL Recovery Team Expedition #08 BSL Recovery Team Expedition #09 BSL Recovery Team Expedition #10 Flora & Fauna *SR388 Wasp, a highly venomous that's found on planet SR388 and was responsible for a death of a scientist. *Zebeega, a predator that looks like a large flying worm with eight legs, a serpentine mouth and insectoid eyes. It's known for being rapacious and aggressive towards prey. *Phantraygon, a huge fish like predator that took up it's living space in the Kroad hive-city disposal area. It feeds on the waste and biological matter that's left from the Queen Kroad's hatchery. Also it thrives in stagnant waste water. The Phantraygon also is attracted to carrion and debris from other creatures. *Stingweed, a highly toxic plant that ensnare and injects venom into its prey and then devours that with its huge beak like flower. See Also *SR388 (Aftermath) Category:FanficCategory:SR388 Aftermath